before_the_dawn_robloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Survivor Advice
Survivor advice to win the round. Keep adding stuff if you like * Hide somewhere where no one else would as the slasher may not look there * Use your equipment wisely, if you have bear traps you should place it in doorways in rooms that have 2 exits * Team up with other survivors with different equipment, this helps increase the chance of surviving as everyone would have something useful to get away from the slasher * Never think a slasher is AFK, especially if the Slasher is Fallen, this always will be the death of you. * Don't hide in trees as slashers were given advice that survivors hide in trees sometimes. * Don't turn off your tracker, the slasher can't hear it and can't see it. * Don't hide under the beds when the slasher has a special vision (Eyes, Terminator, Predator, ...), as you are perfectly visible because of their vision. * While under a bed or in a locker, press C to crouch and hide better. However, you won't be able to see outside the locker/to the right and left of the bed anymore. * Don't try to frequently use the secret hiding spot in the Revenant map since it is possible that most of the players already know about it or can possibly discover it. * There are certain areas, specifically in the Tantive and Sewers map, that can automatically lead you to death. For example, in the Tantive map: jumping on the the electrical tube in one of the rooms can prompt you to automatically die. The Sewers map also has some sort of pool of electricity within one of the areas, that if survivors jump into by mistake, will automatically prompt them to die. So you should obviously avoid those areas or use caution. * Take advantage of maps such as Asylum, by scattering far apart as much as possible, as the map is large and it takes a lot of time for the slasher to locate all survivors. * Always taunt at the end of the round. The slasher might know where the sound came from. * Also try certain combos of Equipment and Upgrade Good Combos are Night Vision and Iron Lungs * If the round just began (the slasher isn't known by player yet), always ask the player to speak before teaming with them. If they don't reply, run, it's most likely The Thing. If the slasher is known, you won't need to ask them. * AND OF course, turn off your lantern, if you don't you will give yourself away easily. * The Headless Chef is the slowest slasher, so if you have leg man and the slasher is Headless Chef, you can be able to run away, unless the Headless Chef binds you. * Be careful if you buy Thick Skin, if the slasher is Darth Vader, Darth Vader might force choke you, and Thick Skin will do nothing to protect you, as it is a one hit kill, Same goes for Krampus. * Best way to survive in Dungeon is to keep running and check your heartbeats or tracker if your heartbeat goes faster run the other way. * If you have the slasher onto you try dodging him on obstacles or even try to make him annoyed example on the Graveyard jump onto a roof and to a tree if the slasher comes jump down and up again it saves the other survivors time. * Listen for the noises some slashers make (such as Darth Vader's iconic breathing or the humming of Fallen) * Never go 1st person view. Should you do so, watch your left, right, and back. * Dress for Success; Wearing Dark Clothing and small to no hats of Dark color (Ideally black) will make it harder for you to see. Making your character completely black will allow you to be very hard to spot unless the Slasher has special Vision (Eyes, Terminator, Predator,) * Don't work together with random people, some of them might get you killed because they don't know how to play the game.